themomentspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobolee
Nobolee is a type of creature that has been founded and provided by the Moment Spirit in 2014. Potion The potion has been set up by the whole band, especially with Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda. Here are some ingredients that has been included in: * Water * Packages of artificial blood * Red food coloring * Milk * Flour * Fruit Juices It can also be shown as an autograph about this creature. Transformation Transformation can happen a lot in humans. As the potion hits on a human, or a human drinks it, he/she might not be transformed to a nobolee yet, until midnight. To avoid the transformation of a nobolee, he/she must sleep for two hours, but cannot be up later than 10 PM. If he/she is up until later than 10 PM, and has the potion effect inside of him/her, he/she will transform into a nobolee by midnight. A human with potion effect without sleeping two hours will become a nobolee. Body Types As shown on the lyrics of "The Nobolee", there are a lot of examples of how the body of the nobolee looks like. They have more body parts than human does. Here are the list of body types of nobolees: * 3 blank eyes * 3 pointy tougue * 3 pointy tips of ears on each * 4 arms * 4 legs * 7 fingers on each hands * 7 toes on each feet Nobolees can be both male and female. They can be all ages, but nobolee's life is twenty times longer than human's life. Health and Illness Nobolees are notable for their food needs and parts where they can get sick. Foods and Drinks So many food can happen a lot of often for nobolees to be fed during days. They can eat four courses of meals: breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. They can also drink sorts of their favorite liquids. Foods Nobolees can eat following types of food: * Cheese * Ice Cream * Other Dairy * Eggs * Berries * Melons * Green Beans * Potatoes (excluding sweet) * Carrots * Cereal * Chocolate * Pancakes * Meats * Others Drinks Here are some drinks that nobolees can provide: * Milk * Juices * Water * Soft drinks Allergies Sometimes, allergies can be often to happen in nobolee universe. Here are the lists of food and drinks that nobolees can get sick from: * Peanuts * Spinach * Asparagus * Mushrooms * Sweet Potatoes * Garlic (for the cure) * Spoiled food and drinks Illness Nobolees can be sick like human does. It can happen a lot, no matter what Krista Ulrich says. It explained they also have allergies to some of the foods, too. Nobolee's blood might suffer if long exposure of illness have happened. Cold Cold can often to happen a lot. If a nobolee is sick with a cold, he/she might sneeze or cough. Flu If a nobolee is sick with a flu, that will happen a lot of times. He/She might cough. Chickenpox Some young nobolees might get the chickenpox. It can happen in some older nobolees, too. Nausea Nobolees can be nauseous. If he/she is sick by being nauseous, he/she might throw up with those type of cause. It can also be from one of the allergies that he/she might eat over. Fever This type of disease can cause on nobolees, too. If he/she has 125 degrees Fahrenheit, he/she might cause of fever if he/she has any other diseases for a long time. Their blood might suffer. Deaths Just like humans, nobolees can die. Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda experienced the list of deaths that the nobolees can cause. Before Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition, twenty-nine nobolees died from their exterminators. Starvation If a nobolee hasn't been fed for at least 3 days, he/she might die from starvation. Fire Fire is the most deadly surroundings for all humans. All nobolees can die in a fire also. If he's/she's been in a fire for a long periods of times, he/she might die. Electrocution Electrocutions can often to happen in the universe. Nobolees can die of electrocution. If the electronics electrocute them too much, that will cause exposure of death. It can also happen to lightning strike, where they can lead to death. Drowning If a nobolee swam for too long, they can drown to death. Like all humans and nobolees, they cannot swim for extremely long periods of times. Breathing underwater too much can also happen a lot, it will ruin the bodies of humans and nobolees. Shots Twenty-nine nobolees were shot and killed by the Nobolee Exterminators. Depending on what the investigation will say, nobolees can be killed if they were shot, too. Illness Just like humans, nobolees will die this way if their blood were suffering and hasn't been taken care of it. If a nobolee has been sick for long periods of time, he/she might die. Other Types of Deaths All nobolees can die too much. All of them will die from human's types they can die from. Cure The type of food that will cure a nobolee back to human is garlic. If he/she is allergic to garlic in human life (like all vampires), he/she will suffer and get sick, but will never force itself to human beings. Trivia * Ty Pennington and Flint McCollough are allergic to garlic. They might have problems curing themselves from being a nobolee. * Peanuts allergies can happen in nobolees. Even though Tim Tsukuda and Sid Winter are allergic to peanuts. * Krista Ulrich, Alexia Upton, Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, and Lop Carol sort through the food what is right for this type of creatures. * The surname of Kendra Blood seems to appear that it is one of the ingredients' artificial type for the potion. * Nobolees can wear hats like him. Keiko Hamada realize that she said it as well. * Sam Mysterina finds more information about foods and drink with the team and her roommates. * The Moment Spirit's eleventh song has the same title. A picture of Krista Ulrich's nobolee appearance that a child drops in the music video of third song has appeared. Category:Creatures Category:Protagonists